In today's increasingly connected world, a person's current location at is widely shared by various mobile apps and devices. As a result, a person's current location may be easily available to other users, including other users that are in the social network of the person. While such capability to share current location may be generally looked upon as beneficial, it also presents opportunity for other users to run into planned or unplanned encounters with a person, even when that person is not interested in such encounters or when that person is trying to actively avoid certain other users.